More Than Anyone
by Addison Beckett
Summary: We all know that Claire and Alex have been the most stubborn people on earth... and in my story.. they arent less stubborn.. but they hoepfully will end up togther... read and find out if they do. Chapter 7 is up.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first, well second McLeod's Daughters Fanfiction (the first one was a shot one shot, I didn't post here). I really loved the show until Claire… well you all know the story. My favourite couple.. of course.. Alex and Claire. They were so cute…

Anyway…

Set around almost the end of Seasons 2 but Claire didn't get back together with Peter for this one night... so Charlotte is not in the picture … yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.. not at all, If I did Claire would be alive by now

Thanks to my great Beta

On with the story

**More than anyone**

"Claire, he is married for God's sake." Tess told her sister, raising her voice.

"I know Tess, there's no need to remind me of this stupid fact over and over."

"Apparently I have to; otherwise you wouldn't even think of going back to him."

"I am not... well maybe... but not really. Ah jeez, can't you just mind your own business for once and stay out of mine?"

"Even if you aren't thinking of getting back together with him… you shouldn't be thinking of him at all, he's married! With children!"

Claire sighed. She knew her sister was right, she just had a hard time fully letting go of him.

"Maybe you are right." She confessed

"Maybe? I am bloody right!"

"You're annoying!" Claire said storming out of the kitchen.

As she stood outside, breathing in the cold air she started to think about Peter. The good times, but also the bad times. She thought he was "the one..." but he wasn't. He cheated on his wife. Once a cheater, always a cheater and as if that wouldn't be enough, he lied to her. A couple of times actually. First about being married and then about his children. Her heart broke when she found out and she let her head made the decision for her, and with that she left him. It had been the right decision, she knew that, but somehow she was still broken up inside. She missed the feeling of being held in a man's strong arms and being kissed, but she didn't want that with Peter, not anymore. She wanted it with someone else…

"Penny for your thoughts."

Claire jumped when she heard the familiar voice.

"Alex, you scared me, I didn't hear you coming."

"I figured, you were totally lost in thoughts. Thinking about that Bloke again, aren't you?"

Claire smiled to herself. Alex knew her too well. He always knew what she was thinking about or when something was up with her.

"I really don't know why you keep thinking about this knob. He sure as hell isn't worth it."

"Yeah yeah, maybe you should go and have a chat with Tess, she just told me exactly the same thing."

"Well for once I actually agree with your sister."

"Great." Claire crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"C'mon Claire, you know I have always been on your side, but this time I just can't."

"I don't know what to do. One the one side, my feelings for Peter changed… I know that he is the wrong person to be with, but on the other hand I feel loved when I am around him."

"Claire you don't need him, there are plenty of other people who love you." Alex tried to comfort her.

"Sure, there is Tess, Meg... oh and don't forget… Roy."

Alex sighed. He wanted so much to tell her that there was at least one more person who loved and adored her, but he couldn't bring himself to confess his feelings to her. It was all new to him that he had fallen for Claire McLeod, his best mate, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Want a beer?" Alex asked trying to lighten the mood

Claire nodded and sat down, starting to rub her arms with her hands.

Alex disappeared into the kitchen getting two beers out of the fridge, and grabbed a blanket for Claire on his way out.

"Here, don't want you to catch a cold."

"Thanks." She smiled taking the blanket and put it around her before taking the beer out of Alex's hand.

_5 or 6 beers later_

"So… tell me, who's the lucky, or should I say… poor woman who's next on the Alex Ryan list?"

Alex almost chocked on his beer.

"What?"

"Well there has to be a girl you want to be with, you have never been single for more than two months."

"That's not true... there was one time…"

"Boarding school doesn't count!"

Alex shut his mouth and started to laugh.

"You know me too well."

"Too well and too long." Claire replied, taking another sip of her beer.

Alex cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Claire noticed his sudden change of mood, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No, that's not what I meant... I… I just wanted to point out that we've known each other for a very long time." Claire tried to defend herself

"Funny way to look at it." He mumbled looking away.

"Come on Alex, don't be mad. I'll even get you another beer." She smiled, batting her eyelashes.

He just couldn't resist her. It bothered him that she could get him to forgive her for everything, with just a little smile of hers.

"Fine." He looked away, still trying to sound mad.

Claire got up feeling a little shaky on her feet. She walked a few steps and almost stumbled.

"I don't think you should get another beer." Alex grinned

"Oh shut up. I'm all grown up, I bloody well know what I'm doing, mate."

Alex raised his hands in surrender and Claire made her way to get two more beers out of the fridge in the kitchen. Alex grabbed a cold beer from her just a few seconds later.

"Thanks... I guess that will be my last."

"Whatever you want." Claire replied, plopping down on her chair.

"Ok... so... where we left off?" Claire asked, taking a sip of her cold beer.

"You offending me" Alex scoffed.

"Not true..." Claire's mind started to wander "Ah, now I remember. I wanted to know who you plan to date next?"

"No one" he replied, feeling uneasy.

"There has to be someone Alex, you aren't meant to be single you know?"

"Righto." He smirked "Maybe I changed? Maybe I love being single right now?"

"Not in a million years. Come on, spill, who is she? I know that there's someone."

"Oh yeah, and how do you know?"

"Because you are acting weird lately… weirder than usual I mean. That girl must be really special."

_Oh she is_. Alex thought, starting to grin like an idiot.

"Ohmygod, you are smiling! Alex Ryan you are in love. Bloody hell I never thought I would get to see this."

"I´m not in love." He tried to deny it but failed miserably. He just couldn't get this stupid grin off his face.

"You so are." Claire filled the air with laughter.

"That's too good to be true, I have to tell Tess."

"Oh no, you won't." Alex jumped up as Claire mentioned her sister. He didn't want anyone to know about his feelings, especially not Tess. She would maybe figure it out... or at least she would bug him with questions and Alex really wasn't a good liar.

Claire noticed his strange reaction when she talked about telling Tess, and then it suddenly hit her. It was Tess… Tess was the woman Alex was in love with!

**TBC**

that was the first part. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you did. Reviews make me smile :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you soooo much for your reviews you guys. Revies make me smile, like I said and I was glad that you made me smile a couple of times. I´m really glad that you like the story. I´m alos wirting this story in german.. so if anyone is interested in the German version, let me know.

Thanks again to my beta reader :) you rock girl

Previously on MTA

_"Oh no, you won't." Alex jumped up as Claire mentioned her sister. He didn't want anyone to know about his feelings, especially not Tess. She would maybe figure it out... or at least she would bug him with questions and Alex really wasn't a good liar. _

Claire noticed his strange reaction when she talked about telling Tess, and then it suddenly hit her. It was Tess… Tess was the woman Alex was in love with!

now on with the story:

**Part 2**

Claire swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to control her emotions. She didn't even know why exactly it hit her so hard. Tess was her sister. Shouldn't she be happy for her… and Alex? She sighed, Tess and Alex had already been a couple 2 years back, and at that time Claire was happy for her sister. Although there had always been a slight hint of jealousy, that wasn't because of Alex, was it? She shook her head. No, she was just jealous of the feeling of having someone around, of being in love. She rolled her eyes. Who was she kidding? Of course she was jealous. She asked herself a dozen of times what made Tess so irresistible for Alex while she had gone unnoticed.

And now this feeling was back. Claire didn't know what was wrong with her. Alex was her best mate, she shouldn't be jealous. Anyway, there was no way in hell that he would ever fall for her, and of course there was always Peter. Claire shook her head once again. Yes she thought about going back to him, but that was just because she missed that feeling of being loved, that she felt when she was around him... at least she felt that way some time ago, but not anymore.

"Everything all right?" Alex asked when he noticed that Claire had gone quiet and shook her head a couple of times

"Huh? What... yeah sure .. everything is fine" Claire snapped out of the daze she was in and stood up, walking over to Alex.

"I am really tired, so I'm going to go to bed. If you don't think you can drive anymore, you can crash on the couch."

Alex noticed the coldness in her voice and was immediately alarmed.

"No, its fine, I … I can drive."

"Righto, good night then."

"Yeah, good night."

And with a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Alex mind wandered. Did he say something wrong? Just because he didn't want Claire to run off and tell her sister the big news didn't mean anything. He shrugged it off, put down his beer and left for Wilgul.

**The next day**

Claire woke up with a start. Gosh that had been a horrible, horrible dream. She was all sweaty still thinking about it. Tess and Alex were back together and they were planning their wedding. They were all happy and excited, kissing on the porch and Claire was just sitting there watching them with teary eyes.

Claire was shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't let that happen. In this moment she realized that her feelings for Alex were deeper than just a slight crush on her best mate, and with that realization, Peter was forgotten.

Now she was terrified. What if Tess was in love with Alex. What would she do? She couldn't bring herself to betray her sister, and to think about it, Alex didn't have feelings for her anyway. She just had to forget him, to turn off those feelings. She didn't want to loose her best mate just because she couldn't get her emotions under control.

Slowly Claire got out of bed and dressed herself in a pair of Jeans and a top.

When she walked down the stairs she heard Tess' voice coming out of the kitchen.

"Great." She thought, but hid her bad mood behind a smile.

"Good morning." She greeted her smile fading when she saw who Tess was talking to.

"Morning Claire." Alex said cheerfully, before going back to his banter with Tess.

"Morning." Tess also replied, while laughing at something Alex just said.

"Breakfast?" Meg asked with a pan in her right hand.

"No thanks, I´m not hungry." And with those words, Claire left the kitchen.

Tess, Alex and Meg glanced at each other, a worried look written all over their face. What had gotten into Claire? Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, at leas that's what Claire said over and over, whether people wanted to hear it or not. Usually she ate two full plates of sausage, eggs, bacon and whatever else she could get out of the fridge, so this behaviour was definitely not normal.

"I´m going to go check on her." Tess said before someone else had the chance.

Meg and Alex nodded, returning their attention back to the things they were doing before, with Meg continuing to cook while Alex finished off Tess' breakfast.

It took Tess a few minutes but she finally found her sister in one of the stables on the backside of the farm. Claire was talking to her favourite horses, Blaze and Phoenix.

"Bad start of the day?" Tess whispered into Claire's direction, trying not to scare her. Claire seemed so concentrated on what she was doing that Tess wasn't sure she'd heard her coming.

Claire turned around, her face completely emotionless. No sparkle in her eyes, no smile playing on her lips, no frustration, no anger... nothing at all.

"Its nothing" She replied, coldly passing Tess and walking out of the stable, quickening her steps and hoping her sister wouldn't follow her.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Tess yelled catching up to her sister and trying to remember if she'd done anything to offend Claire lately.

"Why should I be mad at you?"

"I don't know… you tell me!" Tess really couldn't figure out why her sister was acting this strange.

"Its nothing Tess, can you maybe just leave me alone for awhile, I have a lot of things to do around the property."

Tess shrugged her shoulders still wondering what was up with her sister but deciding to leave it, at least for today. She looked at her sister one more time before turning around and starting to walk away

Claire saw Tess leaving in the direction of the house, breathing a sigh of relief. She really couldn't stand the presence of her sister right now. She loved Tess but right now it made her sick to her stomach to talk to her, it made the pain in her heart grew stronger than before, a lot stronger.

Claire decided to go back to the horses. It always helped her just standing there and watching them.

She entered the stable on the right, making her way to Phoenix. Slowly she started to pat the little foal.

"I´m an idiot, aren't I?" The little horse snorted softly. "Yes, I know I am. I'm treating my sister like she did something wrong, and it isn't even her fault that Alex fell in love with her all over again. It's just… most of the time I am alone, or I am with a man that turns out to be a bloody jerk. I really do have the feeling that most guys just want to be mates, like Alex for example, it had always been like that with him. Back when I was little or a teenager I had a lot of friends, but not so much female ones, most of them were male and they didn't really treat me like a girl. It was more like I was one of the guys... only with long her tiny hands and a female figur." She laughed a little.

"I was always more the boy-ish kind of girl, I still am. I guess sometimes I really missed having a female influence around. Don't get me wrong... I loved dad and what he taught me, but when it came to things like make up, getting dressed up, let alone how to wear my hair, he really wasn't much help and with the time, I didn't care about my looks anymore. I was happy with my friends, my male friends, even if they didn't see me as a girl they wanted to date. I didn't care about that. All I wanted was friendship anyway, except with Alex. Alex was different. We became best mates instantly, and we've always been close, but he didn't see me as a women he'd want to go out with, and no matter what I thought about that, and at that time being mates was enough for me. Until now. I really like Alex you know? I just don't know what to do to get his attention. Apparently it's to late anyway."

Phoenix softly prodded her and that little gesture made her smile.

"Why can't men be a little bit more like horses?" She smiled, stroking the horse one last time before leaving the stables.

Alex watched Claire leaving do to the chores. Something was definitely wrong with her. He'd never seen her like this... she was acting weird. She didn't have breakfast, she didn't want to talk to her sister, and what worried him the most was that she wouldn't look at him at all.

He tried to remember if he might have done something last night that he wasn't aware of. He shook his head. He might have been slightly drunk but he couldn't remember doing anything that would've upset her. Maybe she just had a bad day... a really bad day.

Alex started to think. Maybe she did sense something and avoided him on purpose. Maybe she was trying to find a way not to be around him anymore than she had to be. Whatever it was, he had to find out.

**TBC**

I really hope you liked this part. please leave a review if you did. you know you want to push that button ;)


	3. Chapter 3

and again, thank you so much for the lovely comments you left on the last part :) I´m really glad you like the story and hope you like the new part as well :)

thanks to emma for beta reading that chapter

_Previously on More than Anyone_

_Alex watched Claire leaving do to the chores. Something was definitely wrong with her. He'd never seen her like this... she was acting weird. She didn't have breakfast, she didn't want to talk to her sister, and what worried him the most was that she wouldn't look at him at all._

_He tried to remember if he might have done something last night that he wasn't aware of. He shook his head. He might have been slightly drunk but he couldn't remember doing anything that would've upset her. Maybe she just had a bad day... a really bad day._

_Alex started to think. Maybe she did sense something and avoided him on purpose. Maybe she was trying to find a way not to be around him anymore than she had to be. Whatever it was, he had to find out._

**Part 3**

In the evening

Claire had showered after a long day of work. She got dressed in her flannel PJ´s and decided to have dinner.

She digged her fork into her food but she wasn't really hungry. She had a terrible headache, obviously from thinking way too much. She pushed away the plate, taking a sip of her water when Tess entered the room.

"Still mad?" Tess asked taking a seat.

Claire sighed. "I wasn't mad." Her voice was soft and almost inaudible

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on with you? And don't dare to tell me it's nothing."

"Tess…"

"Please Claire; I can see that something is bothering you. I just want to help."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because you are the problem." Claire said, louder than she indented

Tess' eyes widened

"What do I have to do with all of this?"

"Gosh… can't you see it?"

"No, no I can't. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"It's Alex!"

Tess' eyes widened some more, her mind started to work but she couldn't figure it out... not in a million years.

"He loves you..." Claire yelled, jumping up from her seat as she noticed that Tess didn't know what she was talking about.

"Are you out of your mind?" No way Alex loves me Claire; there is absolutely no way in hell."

"Righto, so what I saw this morning was harmless fun... or was it a hallucination or something?"

Tess had to think for a second before she figured out what Claire was on about.

"That was just a bit of harmless fun!"

"For you maybe, but not for him." Claire crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You can't be serious about that? Alex and I are mates, nothing more, nothing less Claire. I swear."

"He told me Tess."

Tess was speechless, which didn't happen very often.

"He what?" was all she could say

"He told me, well not with the words "I love Tess" but I am one hundred percent sure."

"But I don't love him. I have been with him, it didn't work out, and we broke up, remember?" she tried to assure her sister.

"I know, but apparently Alex thinks otherwise."

"I don't really care about that, you have to believe me Claire, I don't love Alex, really. I have absolutely no feelings for him except friendship."

Claire breathed a sigh of relief.

"But why the hell are you so mad at me?" Tess asked, a curious look on her face making her eyes sparkle.

Claire looked down at her shoes, her hands in the pockets of her PJ´s.

"I don't know" she lied, and started to walk away from her sister who still stood there watching her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Don't you dare to walk away from me Claire Louise McLeod; you tell me the reason…now!"

Claire stopped walking and turned around.

"I can't... really Tess… please, just... just leave it alone" she pleaded, before walking away.

Tess shrugged her shoulders and decided once again to leave it. Claire would come to her whenever she was ready to talk.

The next day

The fact that Claire knew that Tess wasn't in love with Alex didn't change her mood one bit. So Tess might not return the feelings he had for her, but that didn't change Alex's feelings for her little sister.

Claire got dressed in her usual work jeans and a shirt, and started to work.

After checking the fences, feeding the horses, and drenching the sheep, which Claire did all by herself to keep her mind occupied and off Alex, she went in to the kitchen for lunch. She still wasn't feeling very hungry and rolled her eyes about the fact that for once in her life she had to go through the period of not being able to sleep or to eat just because she was in love.

She'd had sleepless nights for awhile after the break up with Peter, but this time it was entirely different.

"Hey Claire, I made your favourite, I hope you are hungry" Meg greeted her cheery when she entered the kitchen.

"Thanks Meg, but honestly I am not hungry at all."

She noticed Meg's sad look and took the plate from her hand.

"Thanks Meg, I´m sure it will taste fantastic as usual."

She sat down starting to dig into her food, and tried to eat as much as she could to make Meg happy, but after half a plate she had to give up.

"The food was delicious Meg, really" she got up.

"But you didn't eat anything ... well almost anything." Meg told her, a concerned look on her face. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Meg…. Not you too, it's nothing, really. I´m just still tired and not really hungry, that's all" Claire started to leave.

"Claire, I've known you since you were little. I know almost everything about you, and I can definitely sense if something is wrong with you."

Claire sighed, knowing that she couldn't leave the kitchen without at least saying something to Meg, so she turned around and sat back down.

She took a deep breath "I would like to tell you Meg, but first I have to get through this problem by myself. I hope you understand."

Meg was a little disappointed that Claire wouldn't tell her more, but she understood her.

Meg nodded "Of course I do, don't worry."

Both smiled a knowing smile and Claire left the kitchen.

**TBC**

**thats it for now :) please leave a review if you liked it :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the lovely reviews you guys. Its good to hear that you are reading my fanfiction :) Hope you´ll like the next part

Disclaimer: still own nothing

Thanks to my beta reader :)

_Previously on MTA_

_"Claire, I've known you since you were little. I know almost everything about you, and I can definitely sense if something is wrong with you." _

_Claire sighed, knowing that she couldn't leave the kitchen without at least saying something to Meg, so she turned around and sat back down. _

_She took a deep breath "I would like to tell you Meg, but first I have to get through this problem by myself. I hope you understand." _

_Meg was a little disappointed that Claire wouldn't tell her more, but she understood her. _

_Meg nodded "Of course I do, don't worry." _

_Both smiled a knowing smile and Claire left the kitchen._

**Part 4 **

Alex parked his Ute just as he saw Claire leaving the house. He wanted nothing more than to go and talk to her, and ask her what was wrong. But considering this stupid feeling that Claire's bad mood had something to do with him, he decided to find Tess instead. Maybe Claire mentioned something to her in the meantime.

Tess was feeding the Alpacas when Alex approached her.

"G'day." He smiled lifting his hat for a short moment.

"Hey Alex." Tess replied, immediately thinking of what Claire had told her last night.

"So... how are things going?" Alex asked, trying to start with a little chit-chat. The serious talk would follow soon enough.

"Good, good, everything's fine." Tess continued feeding the animals.

Alex didn't know how to ask Tess about Claire without making her notice his feelings so he looked at the ground and started to think about what to say next.

Tess looked at Alex, noticing his strange behaviour. Maybe Claire was right after all. _Oh my god, Alex loves me_. She thought. _What am I going to do now?_ _I don't want to hurt his feelings. _

Tess´ mind worked on overtime trying to figure out what to do and what to say.

"I… I wanted to ask you something." Alex started looking up at Tess who was looking at him now.

_Shit. He is going to ask me out. _Tess yelled inside of her head and before she could even think about it, her mouth opened to speak

"Listen Alex, I really do like you. You're a good mate, and really good looking might I add, but you know it didn't work between the two of us the last time…" Tess stopped when she saw Alex face filled with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked feeling like and idiot who missed something really important.

"You just wanted to ask me out, didn't you?"

Alex started to laugh

"Why the hell would you think that Tess?"

"Claire told me" Tess answered shortly, not really amused about Alex's laughter in her direction.

"Claire told you that I wanted to go out with you?" Now that information definitely got Alex's interest.

"Not exactly, but she told me that you…" Tess stopped, not wanting to reveal what her sister told her.

"That I am what?" Alex continued to ask

Tess sighed, rolling her eyes. Somehow she had the feeling that all of this was all a big fat misunderstanding.

"She told me that you are in love with me and wanted to get back together."

Alex laughter went silent. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Why on earth would Claire think something like that?

"I am not in love with you Tess." He finally confessed.

"No? So why did my sister tell me that you are, Alex? Apart from that, she also told me that you told her that. If I hurt your feelings with my rejection and you're just trying to deny your feelings because you feel embarrassed…"

"Tess, stop. I certainly do not love you. I´m bloody sure about this."

"How can you be so sure?" Tess asked, cocking an eyebrow wanting to know what was going on. She didn't mind that he wasn't in love with her, in fact she was relieved, but there seemed to be more to this story and she wanted to find out.

"Because I am in love with your …." He stopped when he realized what he was about to say.

"Tess´s mouth hung wide open.

"You are in love with my… Sister?" she asked, with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Alex growled, wanted to kick himself for blurring that out.

"So...?" Tess nudged him.

"Damn it Tess. Yes… YES! I am in love with Claire. Happy now?"

"You can't imagine." Tess replied, smiling from ear to ear.

"Sure... whatever... keep smiling... you're not the one getting your heart ripped out!"

Tess' smile faded

"I don't understand… why don't you tell her?"

Alex grumbled. "I am in love with your sister... but she will never return my feelings."

"How can you be so sure about this?"

"Because I know Claire, we are mates. We have been mates for over 15 years, and she will never see me as more than just her best friend."

"Well, it took you long enough to realize your feelings towards my sister, maybe Claire feels the same."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over."

Tess thought about all of this. She wasn't really sure if Claire was in love with Alex, but at least this would explain her acting weird towards her for the past few days. There was just one way to find out. Tess needed to talk to Claire. She might not confess her feelings for Alex right away, but if there would be just the slightest sign that Claire was also in love with Alex, she'd do everything possible to get those two dickheads together.

"I have to go." Alex told Tess. It didn't matter that he hadn't had the chance to ask Tess about Claire's strange behaviour, after his confession he wanted nothing more than to leave Drovers.

"Sure… uhm drive safe." Tess didn't know what to say. She'd never seen Alex like this. He really was in love with Claire. His eyes told her. Tess just couldn't believe it. Alex Ryan... in love… Normally Alex really wasn't the guy to stick with one woman, but she was sure that he was ment to be with Claire. Those two belonged together.

Now it was her turn to convince her sister, if she wasn't convinced already. She had to make a plan.

Alex was still embarrassed. He waved at Tess, quickened his pace, and left.

TBC

hope you guys liked it. If you did ... push the button please :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya. I´m really sorry for not updating any sooner. I´m sure you all got married by now.. have children.. your children have children and so on ;) please forgive me. I promise you to update a lot sooner this time. and the story is already finished .. so that wont be a problem :) Thank you for all the reviews, they really mean so much to me. Thank you thank you.**  
**

**Part 5**

**After Dinner**

Claire stood in the bathroom, already dressed in her PJ´s brushing her teeth.

"Hey there." Tess hollered when she entered the room.

Claire only nodded and continued to brush her teeth.

"Alex was here today." Tess stated

"Great." Claire mumbled spitting out

"You don't want to know why?"

"considering I haven't seen him all day and you did obviously means that he came to see you." Claire rolled her eyes and used a towel to clean up.

"Yes he wanted to see me." Tess smirked

"Super, so .. want to share some big news?" Claire was annoyed. It hurt her like hell to talk about Alex. Her stomach flipped and that shaky feeling she had this morning was back.

"I don't know if I want to share those News Claire, I mean they are really… really big you know?"

"So he told you, he loves you I recon… no news to me"

"Not exactly."

"Jeez Tess what did he say then?" Claire was about to scream but told herself to calm down a little.

"He confessed that he is in love."

"Righto, that's what I just said!"

"Its not."

"Tess, I don't have time for this" Claire left the room, angry raining in her stomach as Tess followed her.

"Its not me he is in love with." Tess called after her sister.

Claire stopped in her tracks her heart starting to beat faster and faster, she thought it would jump out of her chest. With a quick move she turned around and with a look on her face which Tess couldn't quite describe she looked at her. She looked shocked… excited… terrified but also kinda relieved.

Tess smiled. Now that was a reaction. She knew her sister felt something for The older Ryan brother.

Claire didn't know what to say, she just stood there, motionless. Alex wasn't in love with her sister? Then who was it and why did Alex react the way he did when Claire mentioned Tess´ name that night? Maybe he was in love with someone else from Drovers and didn't want Tess to know… but who could it be? Jodi was definitely too you. Becky had Brick, Meg hat Terry and sure as hell it couldn't be her.

"Who is it? She asked desperately wanting to know, even if this little information would cause her heart to break into a million of little pieces.

Tess shook her head. Claire had absolutely no idea. Why didn't she even think off the possibility that she could be the one Alex wanted to be with.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"No Tess, I really don't know, so could you please jus tell me?"

"Gosh Claire.." She shook her head "Its YOU. You are the one he is in love with." Tess yelled making wild gestures with her hands.

"Me?" Claire asked in disbelief her eyes wide open and her breathing quick and short.

"Yes you Claire McLeod!"

"Stop kidding me Tess, really! That's not funny at all."

Tess didn't know how to interpret Claires little outburst. Didn't she want to believe it, or didn't she want it to be true?

"I am not kidding Claire. Why would you think that?"

"Alex is a mate, he knows me for over 15 years, we know each other better than anyone else does, but he wouldn't even think of dating me, yet alone falling in love with me!"

Claire looked at Tess with her "Better leave it" look and Tess understood. Claire turned around and made her way to her bedroom.

Tess just stood there shaking her heard.

"That's gonna be some hard work." She whispered and left.

**The same night**

Claire couldn't sleep. With her eyes wide open she starred at the ceiling. Tess words repeated over and over in her head and she new, that with that, there was no sleep in sight. Tess couldn't be right about what she said, could she? She thought that the day when Alex Ryan would finally notice her, Claire McLeod, his best mate would be the day when hell freezes over. She had a hard time to believe Tess words, she just couldn't. It was obvious that Tess misunderstood Alex words, and she wouldn't ask him about it. If this really was nothing more than a misunderstanding, Alex would not only laugh at her, but it would also destroy their friendship.

The best thing, so thought Claire, was to forget about all of things and hoping that things would go back to normal.

After tossing and turning for at least one hour, Claire finally fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Claire felt like crap when she left the bed. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. It showed 5:30 am. She only feel asleep two hours ago and those 2 hours she spend tossing and turning in her sleep trying to wake up from than horrible nightmare she had once again.

Crawling she made her way out of bed, took a quick shower and dressed in her normal working clothes. Slowly she made her way to the kitchen.

"You look horrible." Tess sated figuring Claire spent the whole night thinking about her words.

"Well spotted, and thanks to you." Claire repeated grumpy before taking a seat.

"Listen, about last night.." Tess started but was cut of by her sister

"I don't want to hear it!" She held on Hand up to stop her sister from going any further.

"But Claire..!"

"Don't "but" me Tess. I don't want to talk about it. End of story.

"You are the most stubborn Person I know Claire. Why don't you want to talk about this? Don't you want it to be true or cant you believe it?"

"What does it matter?"

"A lot! Because honestly if you don't want it to be true, if you don't return Alex feelings, then lets just forget about it and go on with our lives, but if you do.." she made a dramatic break

"…If you are in love with Alex, then just take your head out of your butt, swallow down your stupid bride and tell him!" Tess got louder which each word. She didn't want to yell at her sister, she just wanted to see how stubborn she was and that, if she would do nothing, she could loose her chance with Alex.

Claire was surprised with her sisters outburst. Tess normally was always the calm one, the one who looked at the bright sight of things, but in this moment, she was a fury.

"Tess please … calm down. I´m sure it's a misunderstanding.. I .. I don't want to get hurt. I´m sure you heard something wrong, lets just forget about it. I´m not strong enough to be in a relationship and then end it again Tess.. "

It wasn't a question Claire asked, it was a statement and with that Claire left the room, leaving Tess by herself.

**xoxox **

Tess looked after her sister. She thought her sister was a bit more self confident but somehow she could understand Claire. Peter hurt her a lot when they broke up, and before Claire wasn't 100 sure that Alex had feelings for her and wouldn't let her down, she would continue to burry those feelings which bottled up inside of her. But the thought that Her sister returned Alex feelings made her smile. Now she only had to get them to talk. But how?!

**Tbc**

I really hope you liked it :) please review if you did


	6. Chapter 6

hey girls. Another Update and you didnt have to wait that long this time :) I wanted to take this opportunity to thank 4everJavaJunkie for her lovely reviews :) you make me update this fic :) also a big thank you to Kay Edgar for the nice review :) I really appreciate it.

**Part 6**

It was already past 7 pm when Claire finished her work. Tired she made her way to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner" She asked. She wasn't really hungry but she was exhausted and her body told her that she needed to eat.

"Dinner's not ready yet" Meg shot back, surprised about the fact that Claire seemed to be hungry.

"OH.. btw I invited Alex for dinner" Tess announced as she appeared.

"Great, just what I need." Claire mumbled plopping down on the chair. Claire had her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

Tess took that as the chance to talk to Meg. With her hands she waved her outside the kitchen.

"What do you want Tess?"

"Like I said, I invited Alex for dinner…" Tess started

"I heard, Don't worry I made enough."

"That's not what I wanted to ask you."

"No? What is it then?"

"Claire and Alex… they need to have dinner.. alone! Do you think we can manage that no one will be there except the two of them?"

Meg was confused

"huh? Why do they need to be alone?"

"Because the need to talk."

"About what?"

"About their feelings!"

Megs eyes widened and her mouth followed

"Their feelings?" she repeated questionly

"Yes. Claire loves Alex, Alex loves Claire, but it seems like they are too stupid to admit it to each other. I just want to help them a little."

"Ahhh, you're playing Matchmaker."

"Someone has to, I don't think they will ever get their feelings out in the open if no one helps them."

"All right, I will talk to Jodi and Terry, you take Becky. We'll find a way to get those two to talk."

"Thanks Meg."

"My pleasure, its about time that they realize that they are meant to be together."

Both headed passed Claire and outside to find the people they needed to talk to. When Meg returned into the kitchen Claire was still in the same position her eyes still closed and her head in her hand. Seconds later they heard Alex car. Claire was rubbing her temples as Alex approached them.

"G´day" he said and watched Claire. He couldn't believe that just her presence made his heart flinch.

_Gosh Ryan, it hit you pretty hart this time, get a grip." _He thought to himself sitting down.

"Hey Alex." Meg greeted him "dinner is almost done"

"Righto." He looked up at Claire. "Hey Claire"

"Hey." She managed to answer not even bother to look up.

A few seconds later Jodi and Becky entered the kitchen.

"Hey Meg, sorry I cant make it to diner tonight. Something important game up…" Becky started

"Yeah me too, I have something really important to do" Jodie carried on

"Oh and btw .. Terri just asked me to remind you that he made reservations for that fancy restaurant in Gungallan."

"Damn it, I totally forgot about that" Meg played along.

"Don't worry Meg. I´m sure Alex eats for 12 and Tess is hungry as well.. so it wont be a problem to get the pot clean." Claire said convincing Meg to go.

"Now that you that you mention it. There is something wrong with the alpacas. The vet is on his way. So no dinner for me tonight."

Alex suddenly felt very uneasy. He and Claire having dinner? All alone? No way!" Not after what he told Tess.

"Well I'll drop by for dinner another time then." He got up

"Don't be ridiculous Alex. There is plenty of food. Claire clearly cant eat all of it alone." Tess walked up to Alex and pushed him back on his seat.

Claires stomach turned upside down. When Alex wanted to leave she felt relived, but now that thought of having dinner with Alex Ryan, her best mate, the men she had dinner with a lot of times, made her weak in the knees.

Alex could do nothing but agree to Tess words and sit back down. He envied his hands

"All right then" he said and smiled. As he looked at Claire he noticed that she wasn't really comfortable with the situation either. She tried not to have eye contact with him and her hands seemed to shake.

The others glared at them and smiled. Alex and Claire knew they couldn't change the fact and had to deal with it.

"ok then, lets eat." Claire announced looking at Meg.

"Right.. Dinner is ready, I have to go now."

The others said their goodbyes as well and soon Alex and Claire were the only ones left.

The air in the room was more than thick, you could have easily cut it with a knife. It was almost electrical. No one said a word for awhile but Claire couldn't stand the silence so she got up and took two plates out of the cupboard and filled them with the hot liquid from the pot.

"Here." She said and set the plate down in front of Alex.

"Thanks." He took the spoon Claire gave him and started to eat.

"Welcome." Claire sat also back down and digged into her foot.

She wasn't really hungry and just took a spoon full here and there. Her stomach had other plans than to eat the food Meg cooked. She was alone in a room with Alex Ryan. Why was that suddenly so hart? She inhaled the scent. Alex scent. She loved that scent it make her shiver. Her mind was elsewhere. She was in dreamland.

"You are barely eating Claire. Something wrong?" Alex asked when he noticed that her plate was still full and Claire seemed to be totally lost in thoughts. He got lost in her sparkling blue eyes and waited for an answer.

"I´m not really hungry." She repeated, her eyes also getting lost in his. As they both noticed the butterflies in their stomach they quickly looked away.

"If I wouldn't know it better, I'd say that Tess put us up to this. Don't you think its weird that everyone suddenly had something to do?"

"Yeah its strange, but Its just a weird coincidence I recon." Alex told her not completely believing in his own words.

"Maybe you are right."

"Sure I am, Which reason would Tess have to do this to us?" Alex shot back but remembered the conversation with Tess.

"I have no idea" Claire lied, knowing exactly why her sister would do something like that.

"Claire listen"

"Alex listen" They both said in unison

"You first." Both said at the same time

"No you first." Claire shot him a look and Alex knew he was the one to start.

"Righto.." He scratched his head, no idea what to say to her. The inside of his hands started to get wet and he breathed faster than normal. The feeling that his heart was almost jumping out of chest wasn't helping either. This was ridiculous. In front of him sat Claire McLeod, his best friend. It should be easier to talk to her.

"I talked to Tess."

"So…?" Claire asked hoping that her emotions wouldn't hit her again.

"She told me that you think that I am in love with her." Alex coaxed out of his try throat.

"oh.. that.." Claire played it cool. "I talked to her, seems like that was a misunderstanding."

"Claire, why would you think I am in love with your sister? We have been a couple years ago, it didn't work out, you know that."

"I know." Claire bowed her head. "Seems like I got something wrong."

"Yeah seems like it." He agreed

"Its just… I really wonder what made you think that. I never mentioned Tess or that I am in love with her at all."

"That's not true."

"Well, what did I say then?"

"You said nothing, but you totally jumped when I mentioned Tess the night you were here. You didn't want me to tell Tess that you are in love.. so I figured."

"You figured wrong."

"But… why didn't you want me to tell her?"

"Because I was sure she would figure out who I was in love with." Alex confessed

"Oh, don't worry, she has no clue, trust me on that."

"What makes you so sure." Alex was confused. Tess knew the truth, she knew that he was in love with Claire.

Claire almost chocked on her sip of water. She thought Alex would leave it but now she had to tell him.

"She thinks you are in love with me… don't worry I didn't believe her, you have nothing to worry about."

Alex turned 5 shades of red and couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze. What would he do now. He was a terrible liar. And why did Claire think that Tess didn't have a single clue?"

Claire who was about to forget about all of this noticed Alex weird reaction and reached out to lift up his chin.

"Alex?" she asked looking in his eyes "whats wrong?"

hope you liked it :)  



	7. Chapter 7

hey Girls. Here I am again. So three is the charm, right :) thanks to **Jule**, **Kay **and **e1981** for your lovely reviews :) they made my day. The following part will be the last part of this story. I really hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer - Still own nothing

**Part 7**

Alex desperately wanted to avoid her gaze, so he didn't look up. He felt her small hand under his chin and it made him shiver. Slowly and soft she forced him to look her directly into her eyes. Alex swallowed hard, he couldn't concentrate anymore, all went blank the only thing he saw were those beautiful blue eyes sparkling down at him.

For a short moment he could have sworn that he saw a glint of hope and even desire in those gorgeous orbs. He shook his head. That couldn't be, could it?

The rational part of his brain slowly turned off. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. His gaze went down to her lips, her perfect lips. He noticed them trembling and that was it... suddenly he started to lean in his lips almost touching hers.

Claire's fingers brushed over his chin, she noticed that he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes and she asked herself why. She had never seen him like this before, so she practically forced him to look up. For a short moment, their eyes met and time stood still and with that a glint of hope and desire appeared in Claire's eyes.

Maybe Tess was right after all. Maybe Alex had feelings for her. Her other hand started to shake and she caught her breath, then it happened, Alex started to move closer… and closer.

Just a few inches between them. The air was filled with electricity. Alex could feel her hot breath on his lips. His heart started to beat faster and faster, almost jumping out of his chest but he didn't care. He was about to kiss the woman he loved for years and she didn't break away.

Finally, in slow motion his lips crashed down on hers, brushing them softly. His hands went up to carress her cheek.

Claire couldn't believe how soft that kiss was; almost like a feather they caressed her lips. Her heart started to race. Never in a million years had she thought that it would feel so good… and THAT right to kiss Alex Ryan.

She wanted to taste more of him and her hand found its way behind his neck, pulling him even closer.

Surprise hit Alex as he felt Claires fingers tingle up his Neck, deepening the kiss. He softly parted her lips and she gained his tongue entrance. As they touched, jolts of electricity ran through their bodies.

The kiss got deeper by the second; both were so into that kiss and savouring the moment that the world seemed to have stopped moving.

After the urge for air broke them apart they looked at each other. Their foreheads touched and no one said a word. After what it seemed like an eternity, Claire started to smile.

"You're smiling." Alex stated matter of factly

"I know." Her smile grew wider

"So, you don't slap me for kissing you?" he asked still unsure

Claire started to laugh to cover up her own insecurity.

"Why would I slap you, I kissed you back if you haven't noticed."

"Oh I have." He replied now also grinning like a fool.

"Didn't you want to kiss me?" Claire suddenly asked, she just had to know.

Alex was startled for a second

"Of course I wanted to kiss you, it was all I could think of while looking into your eyes. In fact I wanted to do this for as long as I can remember." He smiled up at her

"Good. Because I wanted you to kiss me." She said and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah?"

Claire nodded "yeah."

"So… what if I wanted to kiss you again?" Alex asked looking directly into her eyes

"I would let you." She admitted grinning

"Yeah?" he cocked an eyebrow

"Hell, yes."

"Come here." He softly touched her face

They both leaned in and once again their lips touched. It was a gentle kiss, a kiss which suppressed all their feelings for each other.

When they parted, the looked at each other.. They were loss of words, their eyes told it all. But there was once sentence that needed to be said out loud.

Claire and Alex took a deep breath, feeling a little nervous, after all they had no idea how the other would react.. Finally they spoke up

"I love you." The said in unison

"You do?" and again they spoke up at the same time

"Yeah." He put the finger on her lips to keep her quiet

"I Love you Claire.. always have, always will."

And with those words, their lips touched for the 3rd time this night.

**THE END**

hope you liked it. Its cheesy I know .. but I love cheesy :D **  
**


End file.
